dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sarah (Lycropath)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Sarah Do we really have to do this? How about a song instead? Neutral I can't just be protected! Tuned and ready to go. Cornelia, give me strength. Opponent level >10 higher than Sarah Alright, deep breaths. Just a bit of stage fright. Sarah has low health I-it could be worse. I'll be playing my own dirge... Opponent has low health How about a song to lift your spirits? I'll play softly. Other My turn in the spotlight. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle Encore! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Time for our duet. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I'll finish the last stanza! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I'll fight, and show you my resolve. — Warrior of Light Please, Garland. We don't need to do this... — Garland Do you hear the war drum beating? — Firion Kings should be kinder! — The Emperor You're a bit young to be saving the world. — Onion Knight Just don't look directly at her. — Cloud of Darkness Such a gentleman. — Cecil I've never seen a knight jump like that before. — Kain You're not like any wizard I've seen. — Golbez You have piano fingers, I can tell. — Bartz Just how many demons are inside you? — Exdeath Are you a swordsman or a jester? — Gilgamesh I'm sure there's a song in your heart. — Terra This is your last preformance, jester. — Kefka Your eyes aren't those of a warrior. — Cloud Do you want to put something on before we start? — Tifa I'll purify you. — Sephiroth What a curious weapon. — Squall Eyes on Me? I don't know that one. — Laguna I won't shrink away from a witch. — Ultimecia Let's compose a wonderful piece. — Zidane I can hear the battle trumpets. — Kuja Your sword is all wet! — Tidus I've never seen an Aeon in person before. — Yuna I'm not going to sing you praises! — Jecht Lesson? Right here? — Shantotto We should fight together. — Prishe I'd like to sing your tale. — Vaan Loyal knights should be rewarded. — Gabranth My name? What's so strange about it? — Lightning This is it, the final chorus. — Chaos This is a requiem for you...Garland. — Feral Chaos I will surmount this test of faith. — Cosmos Fight? But... — Cosmos Warriors If we must duel, then so be it. — Chaos Warriors Battle (4 high notes (each in time with pillar attack)) — when using Shining Fantasia (4 low notes diminuendo) — when using Cantus Firmus (3 quiet rising notes) — when using Alluring Air (3 notes repeated - marching beat) — when using Battle Chant (5 successive notes Crescendo) — when using Hero's Rhyme (low repeated 2-note high pluck) — when using Rain Dance (6 quick high notes) — when using Mincing Minuet (5 low notes Diminuendo) — when using Requiem (5 high notes Crescendo) — when using Paeon (6 Slow repeated low notes) — when using Dirge (slow repeated 2-time low pluck) — when using Elegy Time for my solo! — when activating EX Mode Try to follow along. — when EX Burst begins (Plays the beginning Crystal Theme) — when performing the EX Burst sequence Listen to the crystal's call. (plays finish of Crystal Theme) —when EX Burst is performed Intermission! — when activating EX Revenge Allow me to cut in. — when called as an Assist Victory — Neutral — Neutral — Finish with low HP — Finish with low HP — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat It wasn't enough. Is this all I can do? I can't help anyone... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes